Over the years, most schools have used the traditional table and chair arrangement in the classroom. Students sat in a chair, with a desk in front of them, sometimes two to a chair, all facing towards a chalk board.
However, as the student body has changed, and as the needs of the students and society have changed, new less traditional approaches to education are needed. These approaches include changes to the curriculum, to the method of learning, to the school building, and even to the furniture in the classroom.